


Swallow

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Choking, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Just A Leetle, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, gagging, i guess, sorta?, there's just a lot of descriptions of spit lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: The blonde lounges back against the arm of the couch, hair mussed from your hands earlier and now his own. His jaw is slack, lips parted and eyes heavy, as he watches you pump your spit across his cock. When his eyes meet yours, he grins slowly, a handsome, cocky look that makes you laugh a little and warms your insides. Determined to crack him, you let your tongue drag and swirl around the head of his cock before suckling your lips around it, hollowing your cheeks and pulling back until it pops free with a wet, sucking sound.Atsumu hisses, teeth gritting, and lets his head drop back. “Baby, you’re killin’ me.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Atsumu/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 211





	Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> Oct 5: Deep-Throating!!
> 
> I wish I could suck Atsumu off, it would be absolutely immaculate.

The low, crooning growl that escapes the man above you makes your naked hips sway behind you, slowly from side to side in debauched delight.

“Oh fuck, baby…” Atsumu’s hand sweeps through your hair, petting it away from your face to watch you drag your tongue up the length of his cock. He takes a big fistful, firm but gentle, and you let your neck go lax, allowing Atsumu to bob your head slowly up and down his length, opening up your throat for the push of his cock. You gag, ever so lightly, and he curses, pulling you back. You slurp at the head, blinking away tears to look up at him.

“Goddamn, you’re so fuckin good at sucking my cock,” he drawls, his hips twitching up, leaking wet tip bumping against your pursed lips. You’d roll your eyes if his cheesy words didn’t kind of turn you on, so you just bat your lashes and give little, suckling kisses to the sensitive pink glands.

The blonde lounges back against the arm of the couch, hair mussed from your hands earlier and now his own. His jaw is slack, lips parted and eyes heavy, as he watches you pump your spit across his cock. When his eyes meet yours, he grins slowly, a handsome, cocky look that makes you laugh a little and warms your insides. Determined to crack him, you let your tongue drag and swirl around the head of his cock before suckling your lips around it, hollowing your cheeks and pulling back until it pops free with a wet, sucking sound.

Atsumu hisses, teeth gritting, and lets his head drop back. “Baby, you’re killin’ me.”

You repeat your motions, a curious sound muffled by his cock in your mouth. He laughs, a little desperate rasp of a laugh, letting his big hands massage your shoulders. You’re not looking at him anymore, much too enthralled with kissing up the sides of his pretty cock, licking away precum from his tip, and pushing the head of his dick against the inside of your cheek until it has no choice but to push down the tight tunnel of your throat, which you do so after taking a deep breath.

“O-Oh, fuck.” His fingers flex tightly into your skin, and you make a sound, nudging one of his thick forearms. He slurs out a whispered apology, relaxing his fingers to grip your hair instead. You once again allow him to set the pace. He holds your head in place, his legs bending on either side of you to carefully work his hips back and forth. He’s not going as deep as he could, and when his arms quake on an in thrust, you push down, lips stretching and pressing your nose into the smooth skin of his freshly groomed pelvis. You swallow, gag, feel his cock throb and thicken.

He gasps. “Holy _shit,_ you’re so fuckin’ good, baby, _fuck!_ ” You groan, or try to with his cock pressing against your airways. You know you’ve got him once he starts babbling, and it always makes your pussy clench. “Takin’ all my cock like a goddamn champ _. Oh_ I love you, babygirl, you know that--?”

It’s messy and lurid as you drag your head up, viscous spit catching on his silky skin and stretching to your lips as you pull off to gasp a breath, peering up at him with wide eyes, working your jaw back and forth to ease the ache.

“Again, baby,” he breathes, his brown gaze blown out and heavy. He cups you around the back of your warm neck, pulls you close. You kiss the folds of his cock head, feeling a single tear roll down your cheek. You let him guide his drooling dick back between your swollen lips, molding them to the firm flesh and veins. “Again, you can take it.”

His broad shoulders expand with a breath that he holds as he watches you sink yourself back down upon him, his lips parted, entranced as you slink back on your belly so you can look up at him until it’s impossible to do so, until you let your eyes droop closed, relishing the small sting as his cock pushes back through to choke you.

His groan is long and low, hand sweeping across your shoulders, short nails dragging lines up your back when you swallow and choke, leave your own crescent moon marks on his thick thighs and stomach.

His abdomen flexes, thighs too, and you bob backwards for a little reprieve when his cock twitches. “God, you’re gonna make me cum,” he growls, arm flexing to tug you back. Your eyes flutter, and you moan.

One of Atsumu’s legs falls off the couch, his foot hitting the floor. He quickly braces himself to thrust up again, his rhythm steady and slow. “You want that?” He asks, long fingers curling around the underside of your chin to feel the bulge of your throat. It cuts off what little room you had to breathe. You pause, enjoying the lightheaded swirl of his broad hand and cock, pressing you closer til your chin is pinned against his balls. “You want my cum, sweet thing?” You nod against his hip with his cock in your mouth, feel spit drip down your chin with your bobbing motion. Atsumu purrs, thumbing across your wet cheek, relishing your wet gasp when his fingers ease. “Oh baby, I’ll give it to ya, all of it, I promise.”

There’s a breathless edge to his voice that makes your whole body tingle. You let your ass wiggle behind you, toes curling with a sharp wave of want. Atsumu shushes you, pets over your shoulders. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel so good a-after this. I’ll get my taste, too, honey--”

You sink your mouth back down on his cock, and Atsumu cuts himself off with a garbled laugh, lusty moans and massaging hands making warmth spark all over your skin. One of his thighs suddenly starts shaking, and with a surprised grunt when you bob back only an inch or so to swallow him down again, his pretty abdomen tightens under your hand with the thickening of his cock, and your mouth floods with his cum. It’s a thick rush that makes you choke, retreating to instead get a proper taste of it.

You hum, swirl your tongue around the folds of his throbbing tip, slurp and swallow. Cum spills from the sloppy seal of your lips, rolling down the length of his cock. You chase the gooey droplets, hollowing your hurting cheeks as tight as you can to suck him clean and dry. Through it all, Atsumu gives low and agonized moans your name, arches forward languidly in time with your movements, cupping the back of your neck and squeezing at the base of his cock as if he could wring more cum out of himself for you.

You pull back with a thick swallow, teary eyes lifting to Atsumu’s heavy gaze, and open your mouth to flick your tongue against the pinkened head of his cock. He hisses through a pink-cheeked smirk, stroking up his dick after your lips, another lazy oozing of cum spilling over his knuckles that you meet with a lick. It pulls out in a dripping white string that breaks across your wet chin.

“Yeah, ya like that?” He slurs in whispery reverence, watching you lick lazy across your bottom lip. You shoot him a grin and nod, scooting back a little from between his splayed thighs.

He fists your hair before you can get too far away, arm flexing to pull you up against the pillar of his strong body to kiss you. He shoves his tongue into your mouth, making you giggle and cup his jaw. It's lazy and slow; he explores your mouth with sighs and moans, hands petting over your breasts and down your back, massaging at your ass and thighs and waist. When his strong fingers dig into the achy muscles of your neck, you just about melt against him.

He pulls back, and peppers you with light kisses, crawling after you when you pull back from the ticklish sensations with a playful shriek. You flop back on the couch with wild giggles, and Atsumu falls between your thighs, much lower than you expect him to.

Your hips arch up when his tongue swirls down over your hip, and you gasp his name and fist his pretty, silky hair at a suckling nip he leaves just below it. His arms curl tight around your thighs, thick fingers indenting flesh to pin you squirming hips against his face so he can nuzzle down against your achy pussy.

“My turn,” he growls, licking up the slick that gathered along your thighs to give a slurping, shocking suck to your clit.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
